warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Morning Stone
This is a collab by Icy, who is writing Morningpaw's chapters, and Strikeh, who is writing Stonepaw's chapters. Blurb Stonepaw has had a crush on Morningpaw since they were in the nursery, but unfortunately, Morningpaw has her eye on another cat. Chapter One - Stonekit "Stonekit, quit staring at Morningkit," Weatherkit, Stonekit's brother, hissed at him. Stonekit blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, what?" Weatherkit rolled his eyes. "I told you to quit staring at Morningkit," "Oh, right. Sorry," Stonekit mumbled as he stared at his paws. He liked Morningkit. She was very kind, sweet, and pretty. But he didn't know how to tell her and was afraid that he might get rejected. He felt his sister, Eclipsekit rest her tail on his shoulder. "Come on, Stonekit," Eclipsekit meowed, her icy blue-green eyes sympathetic. "Want to play with Weatherkit, Birdkit, Gorsekit, and me?" Stonekit shook his head, his green eyes dark. "No, I'm fine," "Oh," There was an edge of hurt in Eclipsekit's voice. "Are you sure?" "Yeah," Stonekit mumbled. He watched as Eclipsekit pad towards them to play moss-ball. When did I get so distant from Eclipsekit and Weatherkit? He sighed. He padded back towards his nest and laid down, curling his tail around his paws. He watched them play. "Hey, Nightkit," Stonekit heard Eclipsekit meow. "Do you want to play with us?" Adderkit snorted. "Why do you want him play? He's too weird," Eclipsekit hissed at him, her eyes icy. "I don't think he's weird and I don't remember your name being Nightkit," Wow, I never seen Eclipsekit defend someone else, other than me and Weatherkit, Stonekit thought. "It's better if she does defend someone else for a change," Stonekit jumped and spun around to met his father, Winterfreeze's eyes. He had come to visit him and his littermates again. "Why aren't you playing with them, Stonekit?" Stonekit glanced up at his father. None of his littermates looked exactly like him, but Eclipsekit had his thick, white and silver tabby pelt while Weatherkit had his dark blue eyes. Winterfreeze said that he bears a striking resemblance to his mother, but he looked nothing like his foster mother, Swiftsand and he never met his real mother. His father never mentioned his real mother, either. Stonekit looked at his paws. "I don't know, Father," He mumbled. "There must be a reason, Stonekit. You usually aren't like this," Winterfreeze rests his tail on Stonekit's shoulder. "Go play with them," Before Stonekit could say anything, his father gets to his paws and exits the den. Stonepaw looked back at his littermates. Yeah, I'm usually not like this. I'll worry about love when I'm an apprentice. He thinks. He runs overs to them and begins to play. Chapter Two - Morningkit Morningkit groomed her golden-ginger fur to get ready for the day, gazing around at the other kits. Adderkit and Tigerkit were stiffly discussing becoming apprentices. Eclipsekit, Stonekit, Weatherkit, Birdkit, and Gorsekit were playing together at the other end of the nursery. Nightkit was sitting and watching them. Morningkit turned her attention back to Tigerkit. She had a small crush on him. He was by far the most handsome cats she had ever met and she admired his edgy personality. She could understand his pain. Poor Tigerkit had been found moons ago on the NightClan border after his mother had been killed. She padded over to where Redkit and Driftkit were rambling on about the other kits in the nursery. "Look at Lionkit sauntering around like hot stuff!" Redkit huffed. "I know," Driftkit snorted, "And Tigerkit and Adderkit are so arrogant." "Well, that's not really so," Morningkit broke in, "Tigerkit just lost his mother a few moons ago." Stonekit looked up at her as she said this. "It would, after all, be natural that Tigerkit distrusts us so," Nightkit meowed softly. "Who asked you, mouse-brain," Redkit asked, glaring at Nightkit. Nightkit kept his cool as Eclipsekit leaped forward and hissed, "He isn't a mouse-brain!" Nightkit and Eclipsekit joined Weatherkit and Morningkit focused back on Redkit and Driftkit, who had started to jabber again. "Rainkit! What is wrong with your fur?" Redkit meowed. Rainkit bristled with fury and Morningkit stepped between the younger kits, "Don't fight." Redkit and Rainkit glared at each other as Morningkit went back to her nest. She watched as Tigerkit sat in his nest with Adderkit. They started to groom their fur for their apprentice ceremony later. Morningkit reminded herself to do the same again later. Morningkit watched as the young tabby groomed his handsome ginger-brown fur, his muscles rippling. She could feel a pair of eyes on her: Stonekit's. He looked down at his paws. Morningkit shrugged and waited for Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony. A yowl came from Ivystar and all of NightClan gathered around. Ivystar beckoned Adderpaw and Tigerpaw forward. They stepped over to her and Ivystar began the ceremony. "These kits have reached the age of six moons recently, and are now ready to receive mentors and their apprentice names to begin their training to become a warrior. Adderkit, until you have received your warrior name, you are to be called Adderpaw. Badgerstripe, you have been a warrior for some moons now. I trust you will pass your skills to Adderpaw!" Ivystar meowed. "Adderpaw! Adderpaw! Adderpaw!" the Clan chanted as Adderpaw touched noses with his new mentor "And Tigerkit, you will be known as Tigerpaw until you become a warrior. Duskleaf, you are a new warrior with lots of skill and patience. I hope you pass your skills to Tigerpaw!" "Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" This time Morningkit joined in loudly. Tigerpaw touched noses with Duskleaf. Tigerpaw's eyes narrowed and met Duskleaf's coldly. Morningkit bounded up to Tigerpaw to say hello, but he was already being greeted by the older apprentices: Darkpaw, Fogpaw, Dawnpaw, Eveningpaw, and a few others. She went back to the nursery and curled up next to her mother as the warm sun crept across the sky to take a nap. She fell peacefully into sleep, her worries melted away. Chapter Three - Stonekit Stonekit sighed longingly as he watched Morningkit padded back into the nursery. He turned back to watch Tigerpaw padded out of camp with his mentor. What does Tigerk- I mean Tigerpaw have that I don't? ''Stonekit thought. He felt something tug at his heart. ''Am I suddenly jealous of Tigerpaw? Just because Morningkit is after him... "Want to be an apprentice already, Stonekit?" Stonekit spun around to see Winterfreeze. Stonekit noticed that his eyes were darker than usual. "No... not really," Stonekit meowed almost sheepishly. What kit doesn't want to be an apprentice? ''He thought. "Hey, Stonekit!" He spun around to see Weatherkit pad up to him with Eclipsekit by his side. Their eyes were bright from the excitement from Tigerpaw and Adderpaw's apprentice ceremony. "Not really for what, Stonekit?" Eclipsekit squeaked. Stonekit shrugged, "Stonekit says that he doesn't want to be an apprentice yet," Adderpaw meowed, his amber eyes mocked him. Stonekit bristled. "I did not! I just said I didn't to be one at this moment," He snapped. His siblings flinched. "Something's wrong..." Stonekit turned his head to see Winterfreeze gazing out to the distance. He suddenly turned back to him, his eyes much darker than before. "Go back into the nursery," He begins nudging them into it. "Why?" Weatherkit asked, confused. "We aren't tired," "We don't have much time. T-" A snarl interrupted Winterfreeze. Stonekit looked to see a huge, battle-scarred dark ginger tom glaring at them. "Looks like you still are herding kits, huh, Winterfreeze?" The tom meowed, mocking him. "I thought you were the great deputy of NightClan!" Suddenly, more warriors came in, their eyes hungry for battle. Winterfreeze narrowed his eyes, calm. "Hollowgaze! What are you doing in NightClan camp?" Hollowgaze flexed his claws. "Nothing much. Just looking to gain some territory and maybe a kit or two. Or maybe three," He fixed his gaze onto them. Stonekit flinched as Eclipsekit and Weatherkit slid out their claws, ready to fight anything. "No! I won't let you lay a single claw on my kits," Winterfreeze shouted, his gaze icy. More NightClan cats began to come out. "I will fight to the death if I have to. To protect them and for the sake of my clan!" "Very well then," Hollowgaze meowed, narrowing his piercing amber eyes. "DarkClan, attack!" Chapter Four - Morningkit Morningkit's eyes widened as the clearing exploded with fighting cats. NightClan and DarkClan in the clearing, fighting. Morningkit watched Tigerpaw snarl and leap into battle with tiger-like ferocity, battling against an apprentice twice his size. ''Wow! He's good! ''Morningkit thought as Tigerpaw scratched the apprentice across the face. Excitement built inside Morningkit as she watched Tigerpaw aim another blow. Tigerpaw swiped, but missed and hurled forward, to the ground. "No!" Morningkit yowled as Tigerpaw was pinned to the ground. Her fur fluffed up, she charged, but she was yanked off her paws. Morningkit let out a whimper and she looked up to see her captor... ''Stonekit? The gray kit had her by her scruff and was charging back to the nursery with her, his eyes determined. A warrior was chasing them and they crashed through the nursery entrance and hid behind a queen. The queen chased the warrior off as Stonekit set Morningkit down. She stared up at him with wide amber eyes and breathed, "Th-thanks!" One of the queens hissed, "Play Clan, just stay in the nursery." She posted herself outside the den as the battle went on. Morningkit, Stonekit, Weatherkit, Eclipsekit, Nightkit, Gorsekit, Birdkit, Turtlekit, Redkit, Rainkit, Lionkit, and a bunch of the other kits gathered around the center of the nursery, arguing over positions. "I'll be Redstar! The beautiful leader of NightClan!" Redkit announced. "And I'll be your mate!" Lionkit squealed. "Eeeeeeew!" Redkit snarled. Lionkit grinned. "Let's make Morningkit leader," Stonekit piped up. Morningkit felt joy flood her at the thought of being Clan leader for once. She saw Weatherkit roll his eyes. "How about Nightkit is leader!" Eclipsekit squeaked. "Yeah! Nightkit!" Birdkit chirped. "Nightkit!" Gorsekit agreed. "Nightstar!" Eclispekit's eyes were bright. "Morningkit's deputy then!" Stonekit frowned at his sister. Morningkit smiled. Nightkit's scrawny frame came forward, "I, Nightstar, leader of NightClan, name this warrior, Morningshine, to be my deputy!" Morningkit smiled, pretending she was really there, Maybe someday, I really will be deputy! Chapter Five - Stonekit "Okay, call me Stoneclaw, the toughest warrior in NightClan," Stonekit meowed, puffing out his chest. Eclipsekit snorts. "As if. I bet you either me or Weatherkit will be a better warrior," Weatherkit looked at them with startled dark blue eyes. "Hey, who said I wanted to be a warrior?" "You did," Eclipsekit and Stonekit meowed at the same time. (To be continued) Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Collab